


No, I'm Not In Love With A Jackass (Well, Maybe?)

by kaitlynmclaughlin



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Aggression, Emotional Constipation, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Over Protective, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sadness, Sex, Trust Issues, Uncertainty, anger issues, force, protective gally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlynmclaughlin/pseuds/kaitlynmclaughlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie-16/brown hair/green eyes/shy/5'7/female</p><p>Gally-16/blond hair/blue eyes/arrogant/6'3/male</p><p>Or, in which another girl comes up into the Glade a month after Teresa, and Gally takes immediate interest in her, but obviously doesn't even dare to show it.</p><p>((DISCLAIMER- I AM USING THE DESCRIPTIONS OF THE ACTORS IN THE MOVIE, NOT HOW THEY WERE DESCRIBED IN THE BOOK!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, I'm Not In Love With A Jackass (Well, Maybe?)

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read it in the summary, I am describing the character's physical traits as they were in the movie, not in the book. I can't really get a feel after seeing what James put in the movie, because the actors are just so good!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this first chapter, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Maggie sat up in the small space abruptly with a large gasp, hair flipping as she looked from side to side. The metal scraping against metal as she moved upward was piercing her ears. It was so loud that when she screamed, it was drowned out by the noises going on around her. 

It didn’t take her long before she was doubled over vomiting, the liquid seeping right through the cracks and down into a never ending black space. The fast motion of the crate moving upwards continuously making her stomach flip and flop. She gripped onto it, stumbling into the corner of the machinery. She pressed her face against the side, trying to find a way out of it, but then something growled at her face and she jumped back, another inaudible scream emerging from her throat. She pulled at her hair, stumbling over to the other corner, legs shaking so much that she could barely maintain her balance. She sunk against the floor and brought her knees up to her chest, burying her head in them, tears soaking her cheeks and eventually her pants as they rolled off her chin.

It must’ve been an hour, maybe two (it was hard to keep track) when it came to a halting stop, making her fall forward, hands the only thing stopping her from slamming her head into the grated floor. She sat back up and wiped the tears off of her face, looking up as the doors above her slowly cranked open. She shielded her eyes with her hand, squinting when the sun came pouring in. She couldn’t see anything, it was just a bright light. Was she dead? Oh God, where the hell was she?

When her eyesight adjusted, she saw dozens of eyes staring down at her, mouths agape and murmurs coming from everywhere around her.

“Bloody hell, is that what I think it is?”

“How is this shuckin’ possible?”

“I thought Teresa was the last one coming up.”

“Look, supplies!”

“She’s hot.”

“Shut up, Minho.”

“Ew, is that vomit?”

She stood up and pressed herself into the back of the crate again, hands splayed out for balance to ensure she didn’t fall flat on her butt. She didn’t need everybody to laugh at her, she hated that… did she? Her eyes searched around for a familiar face, but not to her surprise, she saw none. In fact, now that Maggie thought of it, she couldn’t remember what a familiar face was. She squinted her eyes and strived to remember anything, something, but nothing came to her. It was like her memories had literally been vacuumed from her brain. Her mind was a blank space, she couldn’t even think of her name. What did she look like? Where did she go to school? Who were her parents? How old was she? Oh God, what the hell was going on?

Her thoughts were torn away from her when another unfamiliar sounding voice was pushing through the crowd. “Hey, hey! You’re all disgusting pigs, every single last one of you! Back away from her!” She must be Teresa, the girl that one of the boys mentioned. What did they mean that they thought Teresa was the last one? She looked up as the brunette girl jumped down into the box shaped contraption, her blue eyes piercing through her. “Hi. I’m Teresa. You can come with me. Ignore all of these ignorant shanks.” Shanks? What in the hell kind of word was that?

Teresa had walked her through the place that she kept calling the Glade, explaining what everything was. She could tell she hadn’t done this before, because she was going way, way too fast and she couldn’t even pick up and absorb half the things she was saying. She wasn’t even answering any questions she attempted to ask. She also had helped her figure out her name, which was Maggie. She explained that everyone who came out of the box had no memories, so she wasn’t alone in all of this and they would all help her through the transition. There was something about different jobs, Sloppers, Slicers, Builders, and other things that did not sound appealing to her whatsoever.

“And finally, there are the runners. They are the ones that run out into that hellhole of a maze, and try and find a way out for all of us shanks. Including my boyfriend,” she said that proudly, her chest puffed out a bit and everything. “Those runners have been out there for years, trying to find a way out. Given, I’ve only been here for a month, but some of these guys have been here for three years. So, any questions?”

Maggie looked blankly at Teresa, blinking as she tried to process everything she just told her. Which was, well, impossible. “I… uh…” Her sentence got abruptly cut off when a guy yelled over and the shadow of a small, curly haired boy trying to keep up to him.

“You have to be freakin’ kidding me!” The boy yelled, anger clear in his footsteps. What had him so angry.

“Oh God,” Teresa murmured, head rolling back in obvious annoyance.

“Gally, it’s just another Glader, she isn’t showing any of the signs Thomas and Teresa did when they showed up!” the chubby boy yelled after him, stopping when he gave up on keeping up with him, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

In a few more long strides, the tall boy was standing in front of her (which, wow, because he was actually really far away from her but his legs were so long and he was so tall), face twisted in the most horrifying of ways. He narrowed his refined eyebrows as he inspected her, blue eyes sparkling as the sun hit them. His mouth was formed into a frown, the crinkle between eyebrows and the ferocity in his eyes making her feel inches smaller than she assumed she actually was. She felt like an ant under his judgemental stare..

“Aaand, that’s Gally. The most non-arrogant, nicest, accepting Glader in this place,” Teresa retorted sarcastically. “Gally, this is Maggie, our newest addition.”

“Maggie? What the hell kind of name is Maggie?”

Maggie looked up at him for a brief second, swallowing the knot in her throat so that when she spoke, her voice didn’t crack and she seemed weak. Because, well, she sure as hell didn’t feel strong at the moment. “Uh, Teresa and I think it’s for Margaret Knight, she invented the paper bag machine.”

Gally snorted, head flying back as he laughed, stumbling back and holding his stomach like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. “A paper bag machine? You have to be kidding me. That’s the most ridiculous, useless thing I’ve ever heard of in inventors history. We can tell what help you’re going to be. None, like, at all.”

The brunette’s cheeks flushed, and she looked at the ground, shrugging shyly. Then Teresa spoke up, “Gally, don’t be a shank. Come on, Maggie, I’ll show you where the girls bathe.” And with a glare over her shoulder, Teresa flipped her hair and locked her arm in Maggie’s, pulling her along to the shack.

~~~

She had gotten through the entire day with nothing too much to worry about. Everyone had been really welcoming. She met Teresa’s boyfriend, Thomas, and she made friends with a guy named Newt, who was very touchy feely with a guy named Alby. She also made friends with Minho. He was very sassy and snippy, but in the lovable way, she liked him. And she actually thought he liked her too, he kept getting up to get her things, and was helping her do things she didn’t understand how to do. He was very kind, it made her stomach flutter. But not in the way a certain someone did.

She couldn’t help but notice the whole time she was at the party thing, that a certain Glader was glaring at her the entire time. Gally. She wasn’t sure what his deal was, but it kind of freaked her out. His blue eyes seared into her skin every time she looked over, making goosebumps appear on her arms, legs, and everywhere else goosebumps could possibly appear.. There was something about him, it was like she knew him, but obviously he didn’t feel the same way, since he had shown nothing but hatred and disrespect and annoyance. She didn’t even know why, she barely even said a sentence to the guy.

Teresa and Minho and Thomas all worked at trying to give her an idea what she looked like. At least, a general idea. It’s not like they had mirrors, after all. From what she gathered, she had dark brown hair, almost black, that came down to her breasts. She was tall, too, but of course they couldn’t give her an exact measurement. They didn’t have measuring tapes either. She had a little button nose, a full bottom lip and a nice, normal upper one, and her eyelashes were long, which complimented her deep green eyes. Her teeth were straight, her earlobes were connected to her head, and Minho gave her some sexual details that made her giggle and Thomas and Teresa slap him on both sides of her head.

She was walking back to the place in the Homestead that Teresa said the girls slept in. The walls of the maze had closed maybe three hours ago, and there were still people cleaning up by the fire. Alby had decided that she seemed good with her hands and that she was extremely creative, so she would join the Builders tomorrow like a normal Glader, and also carry on with their normal routine. 

It had been a good day, and she was glad she made some friends, but she couldn’t help but feel empty inside. She had no recollection of anything before today. How could someone do this to her? To all of the Gladers here? She couldn’t remember her parents, her siblings, what she learned, her life before this. It was terrifying, it was like being born again, but as a sixteen year old (Teresa had stated that she looked about that age). Chuck was probably the youngest in there, around thirteen, and that was devastating to her. There was no way that he would be able to survive the toughest of battles, he was so young, and it scared her that these people would have the guts to do that to someone so young. To tear him away from his family like that. He was just a kid, they all were.

She snapped out of the universe she liked to call her mind as she walked into the girl’s area and saw Gally sitting on her hammock, staring down at his feet. His legs were spread, and his hands were folded. His elbows were rested on his knees and he was leaning forward, making his hands hang lazily between his legs and his head was drooping between his shoulders.

“Uh, hi?” Maggie said cautiously, looking behind her. Nobody was around, Teresa and Chuck were with Thomas in the boy’s section of the Homestead, and she was pretty sure everyone else was helping Frypan clean up. “Can I help you, Gally?” She liked the way his name sounded on her tongue, and she wasn’t sure why. It sounded familiar, and she needed familiarity at this point in her life.

Gally slowly looked up and stood up off of her hammock, straightening his back so he was towering over her. It was crazy how just his posture could make her feel so small and frightened. His whole body and face was intimidating, but at the same time, it was kind of--no, no. She wasn’t going to even think that. It was unacceptable. “I saw you feeling right at home with the other Gladers.”

The way he spoke sounded almost accusational, and she wasn’t sure why, but it made a certain bubble of anger fuel inside of her throat. He had no right to accuse her of anything, he didn’t even know her. She swallowed it down and shrugged. “I wouldn’t say I was feeling right at home, since I don’t even know what my home is. And what does it even matter to you? I was having fun. Just because you’re miserable, doesn’t mean everyone around you has to be.”

He stared at her for a second, eyebrows furrowing together as he examined her for the millionth time that day. “Minho seems to like you, he doesn’t open up to many people.” It was silent for so long after that that she started to hear the metallic buzzing in her ears. What was she even supposed to say? Thank you?

She shifted uncomfortably under his insistent gaze, deciding to just supply him with a shrug once again, her go to response for almost everything, it seemed. “He’s nice. At least he’s actually being friendly to me. Once again, what do you care?”

“What do I care? We can’t go having relationships all around the Glade, Greenie. Thomas and Teresa are already grossly a thing, we can’t have any more. Gladers need to stay focused, or else the Glade will not stay in order, and Alby would not want that, now would he? We don’t need another trouble maker in this shuckin’ place, so don’t talk to him, or else--”

“Gally! What the shuck are you doing in here, you piece of klunk? Out!” Teresa demanded, going forward and shoving him away from Maggie, then pointing towards the door forcefully. He rolled his eyes and walked away, not breaking eye contact with Maggie until he was past her. “What the hell was he doing in here, Maggie? Was he seriously bothering you? What a dick.”

She shook her head and sat on her hammock, looking down at her feet and swinging her feet slightly. “No, he was just asking about me and Minho and how he can’t have more relationships in the Glade because things would get out of order. He seemed, I dunno, jealous, almost.”

Teresa shook her head, taking off her shoes and collapsing on the hammock next to her’s. “Nah, Gally doesn’t get jealous. I’m pretty sure he has no emotions besides anger, kind of creepy and unsettling, if you ask me. He wonders why nobody likes him, he’s so hostile.”

Maggie let out a soft laugh and took off her own shoes. She ran a her hand down her face and glanced over her shoulder as subtly as she could. She could still see him walking away, tall figure and everything that came with it fading into the shadows to presumably go help Frypan clean up the mess so the Gladers helping out could all get to sleep. “Yeah, I don’t know what the hell I was thinking, I know he’s not jealous, he hates me.”

“Don’t take it to heart, he hates everybody. He’s cold hearted and rude, there’s nothing you can do about it. Now, goodnight, see you in the morning, I’m dead.”

And not another sound emerged from her mouth.

~~~

She hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, the hammock wasn’t necessarily comfortable, and she couldn’t help but toss and turn literally the whole night. And when she did fall asleep, it wasn’t for long. She kept hearing horrible sounding noises coming from the Maze, and she was freaked out, she wasn’t going to lie. After stumbling out of bed at the wake up call and eating breakfast, she went to complete her first day as a Builder. Minho had wished her luck, but she wasn’t sure why, how hard could it be? As long as Gally wasn’t in there,

Of course, the way her luck was going, she walked into the area and immediately saw Gally there, conversing with one of the other Gladers that she had not learned the name of yet. His eyes immediately flashed to her, and her own green pair shot down to the ground as she waited for whoever the instructor was to explain to her what to do.

Gally walked over and stood in front of her, arms crossed defensively against his chest. “What the hell are you doing in here, Greenie?” She had been called that multiple times the night before, and Teresa had explained that it’s what the Gladers called people who were new to the Glade. Maggie thought it was rude and they should just be called by their own names, but she didn’t dare to say that. She didn’t have a say in what happened there, she was too new.

“Uh, Alby told me that he thinks I’m good with my hands and that I should be in here.” The good with my hands comment made a small smirk arise on the corner of Gally’s mouth, and the goosebumps appeared on her arms again. “For the thousandth time, why do you care? If you don’t like me, don’t pay attention to me. I’m not bothering you. I’m just waiting for the instructor.”

Gally chuckled, shifting on his feet and looking over his shoulder for a second, as if to check to make sure everyone was doing their part. Oh no, was he-- “Sorry to sink your boat, Greenie, but I’m the Keeper of the Builders. Not instructor. So, you’re stuck with me for the day. Not that I wanted a girl in here distracting all the guys anyway. I’ll have to talk to Alby about moving you with good ‘ol Chuck.”

Maggie scrunched her nose at that, recalling when he was telling her what exactly he did in the Glade. Just another reason to feel bad for the poor kid, he couldn’t do anything. “Awesome. Just what I wanted,” she snapped sarcastically, the first time she showed any emotion but timidness. He just got on her very last nerves, she couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted to rip his freaking head off, but at the same time kiss his lips off. Oh my God, she did not just think that.

A cocky smile once again appeared on his face, as if he heard her thoughts, and he started walking away, gesturing for her to follow. She reluctantly made her feet move to follow in his footsteps, sighing as he started talking. He explained to her that the purpose of the Builders was to make new facilities that would be useful throughout the Glade. He told her examples, like the hammocks, the toilets, all of the buildings, the tables, everything that they used in the Glade was made by the Builders. It was the most important job, according to the blond.

“Right now we’re working on some door type things so people could use the bathroom in peace, because we’ve gotten multiple complaints from Gladers about how they don’t feel comfortable doing their business with other shanks watching. So, start nailing board together, make it look pretty, and have fun.” He threw four pieces of wide wood down at her feet along with something she assumed was supposed to resemble a hammer and nails. As he walked away, she glared at the back of his head, a growl forming in her throat. Ass.

Maggie was working on the same door until dinner time, determined to make Gally happy with her work. She really didn’t care what he thought about anything she did, at least, that’s what she was trying to tell herself. But, deep down, didn’t everybody care what people thought of them? It didn’t make her despicable for wanting his approval. She finally finished putting it together just as Gally walked over. He walked next to her and she scrambled to her feet, looking up proudly at him, arms crossing against her own chest. It was a damn good barrier door thing, she was proud. Ha, take that, Gally, she thought smugly to herself, even allowing herself to smirk a bit.

The blond looked between her and the object she created multiple times, and bursted out into laughter. A loud, howling, deep laughter. Her face whitened and her heart sped up, her hands suddenly feeling extremely clammy and sweaty. All her confidence disappeared, and all she wanted to do was melt into the ground and disappear. “Are you joking? This is what you came up with? C’mon, Greenie, I bet one of our goats could do better than this.” He took his foot and stomped down on the wood, and it immediately broke apart. “It’s not even sturdy. Hey, look at this, Builders! She couldn’t even get the damn thing to stay together.” People chuckled, and he picked up the wood and threw it to one of the gladers. “Fix it,” he demanded before he turned to her, rolling his eyes and shooing her away, “and you, get out. I don’t even want to see you in here, I’ll talk to Gally about getting you removed as soon as possible. You’re not suited for this job, Greenie.”

Maggie looked between him and the other boys, eyes finally settling on him. She shook her head in disgust feet not moving quick enough as she ran towards the Homestead, flopping herself down on her hammock and burying her head in the pillow, letting out loud sobs. She didn’t care if people heard her. In fact, she wanted people to hear her, so they could know just how damn miserable she was.

How did people live here? How could people survive three freaking years in here without going absolutely insane? This was the end of her second day and she wanted to die. She wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. Her hands fisted the pillow and she didn’t hold back the horrifying sounds coming from her throat. She yelled for all of her lost memories, for her parents suffering without her, for all the opportunities she couldn’t have while stuck in here. She yelled for the loss of her life, she sobbed for Gally. Poor Gally, who couldn’t be nice for a freakin’ second. Who felt the constant need to make others feel down because he was miserable. She couldn’t believe she was actually crying for him, but she couldn’t help it. It wasn’t fair that he had the right to do that. 

She only knew one thing for certain, though. She hated this place, and most of all, she hated him, and she never wanted to see his face ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought in the comments below! I should update pretty soon, definitely by next week. Thanks.
> 
> Also, if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, let me know. As I said, this is unbeta'd and I could've missed something.


End file.
